


A Daughter's Life

by CapricornKitty



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Kiryuu Zero, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pureblood Vampire Kiryuu Zero, Rituals, Romance, Siblings, Slow To Update, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornKitty/pseuds/CapricornKitty
Summary: When Shizuka decided to take revenge on the Kiryus it went differently than planned. Years later, her death sets many changes into motion. It throws off the plans of many and causes much trouble and confusion. How does Zero deal with the conflict it causes? How will Kaname make up for these unexplained events making kinks in his plans? Female Zero Kaname/Zero Read more in A Daughter’s Life.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Cross Yuuki, Cross Kaien/Yagari Tooga, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kurenai Maria, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 139





	1. A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I’m more than likely messing with the timeline here but I couldn’t find some definite times for some things. Like when the Kiryus killed Shizuka's lover. Also from what I could find it sounds like Zero was a year older than Yuki at the beginning of the series. So he’s sixteen at the beginning and 12 when the attack on his family happened. They never specify the name of Shizuka lover so I’m just going to give him a random name. Same with the parents of Zero and Ichiru. Of course Filler characters have made up names and the HA president that I'm using right now is not the one who conspired with Ichijo Asato. I'm unsure if I even want to use him in this fic but if I do he will be the successor of the president I'm using.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shizuka decided to take revenge on the Kiryus it went differently than planned. Years later, her death sets many changes into motion. It throws off the plans of many and causes much trouble and confusion. How does Zero deal with the conflict it causes? How will Kaname make up for these unexplained events making kinks in his plans? Female Zero Kaname/Zero Read more in A Daughter’s Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m more than likely messing with the timeline here but I couldn’t find some definite times for some things. Like when the Kiryus killed Shizuka's lover. Also from what I could find it sounds like Zero was a year older than Yuki at the beginning of the series. So he’s sixteen at the beginning and 12 when the attack on his family happened. They never specify the name of Shizuka lover so I’m just going to give him a random name. Same with the parents of Zero and Ichiru. Of course Filler characters have made up names and the HA president that I'm using right now is not the one who conspired with Ichijo Asato. I'm unsure if I even want to use him in this fic but if I do he will be the successor of the president I'm using.

Hio Shizuka, The Mad Blooming Princess, looked upon the house holding her target. The Kiryus had taken her lover from her and it was only fair she paid them back by taking someone they loved from them. 

Shizuka and her lover, Sora Asahi, had only been able to spend a few months together after their escape before the Kiryus had ruined it all. Kiryu Touma and Kiryu Ichika formerly Chibana Ichika, his wife, had destroyed her happiness. She had spent over a year in grief before she heard those damn hunters that had killed her beloved Asahi had had children. It started the wheels in her head to form a plan for revenge. She would kill the children and make the Kiryus feel the overwhelming grief of losing a loved one.

She had briefly thought of killing one of the older Kiryus but she thought that wouldn’t be enough. They needed to live in grief as she had. To feel the pain of forever being unable to hold a loved one held so dear. 

The Kiryus and Chibanas were the hunter’s verision of purebloods. The Kiryus were Hunter royalty and the Chibanas closely following. The only hunter possibly more powerful than them was Cross Kaien and that was iffy at that.

Shizuka wanted to be able to complete her plan without complications so she found an ally in a hunter friend of the couple. The man was actually a cousin through a minor line distantly related to the main Kiryu line. He truthfully resented Touma for his strength believing that his cousin was only strong due to his birth into the main line. She purposed her plan to the hunter promising that she would give him her blood to improve his strength if he helped her.

He was hesitant at first, worried about the repercussions of killing children that were essentially heirs to hunter royalty. When Shizuka pointed out that the Kiryus could always have more children later on, the hunter easily agreed. 

The hunter contacted her when the plan was able to be implemented. The twins were six months old when Touma and Ichika were being sent on a mission. The hunter offered to watch the children as their godfather, Yagari Toga, was also on a mission. Around an hour after the couple had and he was sure they were far enough away, he contacted Shizuka letting her know it was safe to come.

Shizuka arrived at the house in a flurry of cherry blossom petals. She walked into the house when the hunter opened the door to let her in. 

“Welcome Hio-sama.” He said once she was completely inside.

“Thank you my dear. Now; how do I get to the nursery?” She asked getting straight to business.

“You’ll find it up those stairs and about halfway down the hallway. It has the Kiryu emblem on the door.” He explained, “How do you intend to make it look like it I had no part in this plan Hio-sama? You never did explain that part to me. And when do you intend to repay me for my help?”

“Oh my, did I really forget to mention that part to you?” She asked with a smirk. “I’ll give you your payment now.” She thrust her hand through his chest.

He fell to the floor holding his chest, “Wha… Wh-y?” he asked as blood poured from his mouth.

“You really think I’d risk leaving a witness? Do you think me incompetent?” she said with a small laugh. “You were very stupid to believe I would give you, a lowly hunter, my blood. That right was reserved for my dear Asahi.”

Shizuka grinned as she watched the light leave his eyes. She left him in the open doorway in a pool of his own blood as she headed up the stairs to her target.

She found the nursery easily. The emblem for the Kiryu clan, a beautiful stylized peony motif, stood out in a bright amethyst purple. The same purple as the eyes held by the Kiryu clan members. Under there was a baby blue sign on the door with the names Zero and Ichiru in silver lettering. 

'Zero? What and interesting name for a child.' She thought as she turned the door handle and entered the room. She took a look around the room. It was light by a soft lamp in a corner of the room. The walls were the same color as the Kiryu emblem. There were white peonies painted in a line along the top of the walls as a border around the entire room. She noticed the furniture was a white colored pine. It looked look antique. More than likely this room was the traditional nursery and had not been changed in generations besides maybe the rearranging for furniture.

She spotted an ornate crib on the wall to the right of the door. She smiled and walked up to it. Shizuka leaned over the crib and looked upon the twins. They were dressed in light blue outfits each adorned with their first initial in black. She studied the one wearing the outfit with an I first concluding this one must be Ichiru. The baby was sleeping soundly. She then turned her head to the other twin. She first noticed the Z adorning the child’s outfit before moving her eyes up to his face. 

Shizuka’s eyes widened slightly when she noticed the baby, 'Zero', she corrected herself, looking at her with what appeared to be an intelligent gaze. His bright amethyst eyes drew her in. Zero then smiled at her. He let a small giggle, happiness shining in his gaze. Her heart melted.

Shizuka instinctively reached into the crib and picked him up. Zero smiled up at her as his little hand reached for her face. A smile spread across her face as she gazed upon the child in her arms. Her plan changed in that instant. She would take this child and raise him as her own. It would be a win-win situation. The Kiryus would lose their precious child and she would gain someone to love again.

Her head turned to the crib when Ichiru let out a whimper. She smiled at him and gently touched his forehead and used some of her power to put him to sleep. She noticed that the babe’s life force seemed weak and frowned. She turned to the precious one in her arms and smiled at him as she used her power to put him into a peaceful sleep as well. 

A last minute decision popped into her head. She gently cut her wrist and woke Ichiru briefly to feed him some of her blood to strengthen the poor babe. After deciding the child had gotten a decent amount she wiped his face with her kimono sleeve and put him back to sleep.

She turned to her new child in her arms. She smiled upon seeing his peaceful face, “Let’s get you home my dear one.”

She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms leave the Kiryu home behind.

~

A few hours later the Kiryus arrived home after their successful mission. They were looking forward to see their children. Ichika let out a small shriek when she spotted their dead friend in the doorway. Touma stared in slight shock.

“Touma! The children!” She scream as she run up the stairs to the nursery, Touma hot on her heels after recovering from his shock.

Burst into the room through the still open door. Ichika immediately went to the crib. She sighed in relief before screaming when she noticed Zero wasn’t next to his brother. 

Ichika gathered up Ichiru in her arms when he started crying, unhappy at being woken up by the loud noise, and turned to Touma as he burst into the room. “Zero’s gone! Our baby boy is gone Touma! Someone took our child!”

The grief filled mother fell to the floor crying as she held her remaining son close. Touma walked up to the crib hoping that his wife was only seeing things and that his son was still in his bed. He let out a sob when the crib was shown to be completely empty. He stumbled to his wife and fell to his knees, gathering his wife and other son into his arms.

“What are we going to do Touma? Someone has our son!” She let out a gasp and looked down at Ichiru who was now letting out small exhausted sobs, having exhausted himself. “What about Ichiru? Zero and him panic when not near each other!”

“We’ll find Zero, Ichika. I promise you we’ll find our son! We’ll get Ichiru his brother back!” He held his wife and child tighter in his arms.

~

After they had calmed down some they moved to Touma’s study. Ichika sat in one of the armchairs refusing to let go of Ichiru who had fallen into and exhausted sleep. She was too afraid to let go of her child afraid he would disappear like his twin had.

Touma went to the phone on his desk and immediately call the Hunter Association’s President’s office. The phone rang twice before the president’s secretary picked up, “You’ve reached the office of Fujimura Danuja-sama. This is Hagino-san speaking how may I help you?” She said quickly.

“This is Kiryu Touma! I need immediate assistance! My son Zero was kidnapped and the hunter watching my children was murdered.” He yelled into the phone.

~

Hagino gasped and quickly responded, “I’ll get a team of hunters sent your way Kiryu-sama!” She heard the phone click after a quick thank you from the other side.

The secretary ran into the president’s office not caring if she interrupted his current meeting. “Fujimura-sama! The Kiryu heir was kidnapped and their watcher murdered!” She yelled.

“What?!” yelled the two hunters in the room.

Yagari Toga has been giving his debriefing to the president when the woman had barged in. He rushed to the woman and grabbed her arms, “Repeat that again! I had to have heard you wrong!”

“It’s true Yagari-san! Kiryu Touma-sama just called to inform me!”

Yagari stumbled back in slight disbelief. There was no way. The Kiryu home and land, especially the nursery, were loaded to the teeth with protective spells, sigils, and traps. Even more so now that the children there where the heirs to the two most powerful hunter families. Yagari immediately realized that it was Zero that was kidnapped being as he was the Kiryu heir as he was the oldest and Ichiru was the Chibana heir as he was the second born. There was no way someone could have broken through all of the protections without help. Yagari was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he heard President Fujimura speak.

“This is President Fujimura! I need any available hunters that are not injured or assigned to guard duty to assemble in the main hall immediately! A hunter was murdered and one of the Kiryu heir kidnapped!” the president yelled through the microphone on his desk.

A situation like this was unheard of. Sure hunters were often attacked but no one was dumb enough to attack hunter royalty on their own land, let alone kidnap an heir to the family. This could cause a war depending on who took the child.

“Yagari follow me! Hagino call Cross and inform him! The Kiryus are his friends and I have a feeling we’ll need all the help we can get.” The president ordered as he rushed from the room, Yagari immediately on his heels.

Hunters were running through the hallways, rushing to gather in the main hall. Yagari followed the president to the balcony above the hall that was used for big announcements. When they stopped Yagari immediately took a stand position behind the president on his left.

“Hunters! A situation like this is unheard of in our history! We need to act immediately!” He paused as Hagino ran up to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded to her and continued, “I need you all to form teams of four or five. Aoitsuki, Fujioka, and Matsuda will be teaming up with Yagari and heading to the Kiryu home where you’ll meet up with the Kiryus. Cross will be joining you there. A team of four will be inspecting the scene at the house where the dead hunter’s body is. The rest of the teams will be inspecting the land surrounding the house for clues on who the culprit was and how they got in. Disperse!”

The gathered hunters quickly and efficiently rushed to fulfill their assigned roles. The three mentioned hunters gather at the bottom of the stairs where the president and Yagari met them. “You four are some of our best hunters. I can’t stress enough how serious this is. Act quickly. Now go!”

Yagari and the other three hunters took off immediately.

~

Shizuka arrived at the tightly secured and secret safe house belonging to the Hio family that she had been staying at. She was immediately greeted by Fumiko, the head maid

“Welcome back Shizuka-sama,” She said as she bowed. As she raised herself back up she noticed the child in her mistress’s arms, “Who is this child mistress?”

Shizuka looked down at the baby in her arms, “This is my new child,” She smiled, “He’s currently a hunter family’s child but I’m going to use one of the ancient family rituals to make this child completely my own. The one used to create a pureblood.”

Fumiko gasped. That ritual hadn’t been used in over a thousand years. It had fallen out of use when purebloods started declining in population and the Hios weren’t able to use it without revealing the secret. When the Hio family was at the height of their power they had been a family of many and had been able to expand by using the ritual to transform others into purebloods of the Hio line, adopting the transformed into the family. The ritual could only be used by a Hio member as it took their unique blood and made them the parent of the transformed being.

After the decline in purebloods due to infighting and many choosing suicide after being tired for so long, the spell fell out of use. The Hios hid the ritual away as they did not want to risk any harm falling to their family by people wanting to use the ritual for their own gain.

“Do not let anyone disturb us until I’m done Fumiko.” She ordered the maid as she headed for her room. She paused briefly and over her shoulder said, “Set up a nursery in the room next to mine immediately and set up a crib in my room. I don’t want my child to be far away from me for a while.”

Fumiko bowed as her mistress exited the room, “Yes Shizuka-sama.”

~

Shizuka entered an unused bedroom. It was thankfully clean as the house staff made sure to upkeep the house. She set Zero on the bed and woke him up gently. The babe opened his eyes and upon seeing Shizuka smiled. A small smile graced her face as she gazed upon the sweet child. 

Shizuka took off Zero’s outfit, leaving him in his diaper, as she needed to write symbols on the baby’s body for the ritual. She tickled his stomach which made him laugh. She smiled before cutting her wrist and using the blood to draw the necessary symbols on him. She then fed Zero some of her blood and after being sure he swallowed it started to recite the required words. After finishing she picked the child up to hold him while the ritual took effect as it would cause him pain.

Shizuka held her new child for 7 hours while the changes took effect, comforting him when he cried and whimpered from the pain. After those long 7 hours his body glowed as the final changes took place. When the light coming from the baby died down and he fell into an exhausted sleep, she carried him to her room to give him a bath to wash the blood off his body. 

She held the baby while waiting for the bath to finish running. After finishing she took off the diaper only to discover the ritual had done more than just make him a pureblood and her child. The baby had turned into a girl.

Shizuka grinned and held up her new daughter. “I have a daughter. A precious, beautiful, wonderful daughter,” She exclaimed and after a thought continued, “The name Zero isn’t fit for a girl. Your name shall be Zoe. Hio Zoe.”

Shizuka then bathed her new daughter before dressing her in a new diaper and outfit that the house staff had gotten while the ritual took place. She then took her new daughter to her bed with her and laid Zoe down on the blanket. 

Shizuka didn’t sleep that night. She just watched over her new daughter in marvel while slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is a rewrite of one I started on fanfiction dot net in 2014. I took a super long hiatus due to many reasons. I went through a lot of hard times for many years. I recently found the will to write again so here it is. I hope it turned out good since I haven't written anything in a super long time. Please feel free to give me constructive reviews. Thank you!  
> ~CapricornKitty  
> (Tyler Zeta)


	2. Mother's Darling Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back with chapter 2. I'm so glad this work has been so well received. I've was very nervous because of how long it's been since I've written anything. I came up with a plan for the 2 works I'm writing. I'll write a chapter for this one and then one for What's Lost Only to be Found. That way I can switch it up and hopefully not lose interest. Thank you to all the reviewers. It gives me the motivation to continue writing.
> 
> So basically I’m not dwelling too much on all of Zoe’s time with Shizuka. I’m going to be doing snippets of the time she was with her. I just hope it doesn’t seem too jumpy.
> 
> Also I know that Zoe might seem way too advanced in knowledge, skills, and mannerisms but I mean it seems like vampires advance much quicker in such things despite young age. The characters seem really advanced in the manga and anime despite being young. I’m thinking Hunters are more than likely the same way.

After many months of investigation the Kiryus and the Hunter's Association couldn't find much on the kidnapping of Zero Kiryu. It had looked good at the beginning after the body of the murdered hunter had been autopsied. The wound had obviously been caused by a vampire.

The Vampire Council was immediately contacted and the council, not wanting a war to break out, helped in the investigation. It quickly became obvious though that they had no clear suspect. The Kiryus had made too many enemies that could have done this.

The list was so long that even the Kiryus realized it would take at least a year to work through them. It hurt them deeply. They clung to Ichiru as he was the last link they had to Zero. Not to say they didn't love their son, they did, and they didn't want to lose another child.

They soon realized that Ichiru was stronger than before. It was theorized that without Zero there his strength wasn't being sapped. Ichiru though who really didn't understand what was going on, as he was only an infant, did know somehow that something was missing. 

After two years and many dead ends, the case went cold. The Kiryus and those close to them didn't give up though. They always kept an ear and eye out. Touma and Ichika had taken a long sabbatical while the investigation had been actively happening. After it went cold they had to take missions once more. They never went together, not wanting to leave Ichiru without a parent there. If they had absolutely no choice Toga or Cross were always the ones to stay with the child.

Ichiru, knowing instinctively that a part of him was missing, always clung to a bear that Zero had loved. One day when he was four he was asked what he called the stuffed animal he replied, "Zewo. Don know why. Felt wight."

Touma and Ichika had smiled at the boy but couldn't stop the tears from falling from their eyes. When Ichiru asked why they were crying they explained who Zero was and what had happened to him. Ichiru, who was exceptionally smart for his age, told them with certainty that his twin was alive. He couldn't explain why but said he just knew.

XxX

Two years had passed since Shizuka had taken Zoe and had made the child her own. Zoe had grown beautifully. As she grew it became obvious that some of Shizuka’s traits had passed onto the girl. Zoe’s eyes were pink in the middle but were tinged amethyst around the edges. Her hair was a silvery white like her mother’s, not the regular silver Kiryus were known for. Shizuka loved this fact. It made Zoe even more her daughter than just having her blood.

Shizuka had worried that there would be complications with Zoe being as she was originally born a boy. Her fears were unfounded though. Zoe had no issues as she grew. Shizuka wondered if it was because Zoe had been changed at a young age. All in all the young girl was comfortable with herself.

The night was nice and warm so Shizuka had decided to bring Zoe out into the garden. The garden was lit gently with solar yard lights. It caused an ethereal glow that added a fairy tale type feeling. Shizuka sat at a small table drinking tea as she watched Zoe run around the garden admiring the various flowers and other kinds of plants.

Shizuka almost jumped from her chair when Zoe tripped, expecting the little one to cry. When Zoe let out a giggle and bounced back up only to buzz around the garden again, she sat back down. Shizuka was grateful she had dressed her little girl’s favorite outfit of black leggings and a dark green dress. They really wouldn’t get grass stains from the fall. Zoe would have been upset if the clothes had been ruined since she was obsessed with said outfit.

A tap on Shizuka’s leg brought her out of musings. She looked down at Zoe with a smile and asked, “Why hello darling. What can mama do for you my little princess?”

Zoe grinned and held up a tulip she had found, “Picked this fow you mama. It pwetty like mama’s eyes.”

Shizuka smiled before lifting her little girl and setting her on her lap. She took the flower and admired it before tucking it behind Zoe’s ear. “A beautiful flower like this belongs on a beautiful princess like my Zoe.”

Zoe giggled before curling into her mom’s chest and yawning. Shizuka smiled down at her, “Is it time for bed my little princess?”

Zoe nodded, rubbing her eyes. “Stowy?”

“Anything for you little one.”

Shizuka tucked Zoe into bed after bathing her and dressing her in pajamas. She lay next to her daughter and told her a story about a handsome knight rescuing a princess from a bad wizard’s dungeon. She kissed Zoe on the head after she had fallen asleep. Shizuka smiled down at her daughter before heading for her own room.

XxX

Zoe was three years old and hiding in a cupboard; trying not to giggle as her mom walked past. They were playing hide and seek. She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter again as Shizuka walked by for a third time. Her mom was looking in such silly places.

Shizuka smiled as she heard Zoe’s muffled giggles. She had known all along where her little one was hiding but Zoe was enjoying herself so much Shizuka decided to drag it on. “Oh where, oh where could the little princess be?” she asked as she looked in a potted plant, “Has my little girl disappeared? I can’t find her anywhere.”

Zoe couldn’t hold her giggles anymore. She opened the cupboard door and got out. She held up her arms out, “I’m right here mama! I’m not missing. See?”

“Oh there you are! You’re too good at this game for me little one,” She exclaimed as she picked Zoe up and spun her in a circle before hugging the girl to her chest.

XxX

Zoe was four and sitting in her mother’s study on the loveseat reading a book. Her tutors had marveled at her intelligence, saying the little girl was a genius. Zoe just enjoyed learning. She was a curious child and wanted to know everything.

Zoe looked up from her book and turned her head to her mother. She set her book down and took a before asking, “Mama do I have a daddy?” 

Shizuka looked up from the documents she was going through for the businesses on the human side of things the Hios owned. She sighed knowing this day would come. She didn’t think Zoe was quite ready to hear the truth. Shizuka had promised herself that she wouldn’t hide the details of how she came to have her little girl from Zoe. She smiled at Zoe and replied, “I won’t hide anything from you my little princess but I don’t think it’s time to tell you quite yet. How about I tell you when you’re five. Deal?” 

Zoe patted her chin with her finger as she thought about it. It sounded fair to her even if she was a little sad at being told she wasn’t old enough, “Okay. Deal.”

Shizuka could tell her daughter was a bit upset. She got up from her desk and moved to the small couch. She sat down and gathered Zoe up into her arms, setting her on her lap. She started to run her hand through her daughter’s hair, “The story of how you came to be, my little princess, is complicated. I want you to be fully able to understand it. I won’t hide it from you, I promise.”

Zoe looked up at her mother and nodded, “Okay mama. I love you.”

“I love you too princess.”

“Can you tell me the story about the princess and the knight again?”

“Of course baby,” she held Zoe closer to her before beginning, “There once was a beautiful princess who lived a wonderful life with her parents until one day a horrible wizard came and kidnapped her. He wanted to lock her up and keep her from the world….” 

XxX

A couple months later found Zoe sitting in her lesson room working on her art skills. Shizuka sat in a chair across from her. Zoe had decided that this painting would be a gift for her mother for her birthday. Shizuka, who wanted to indulge her daughter, was done up in some of her best clothes and her hair and makeup was done in elegant and elegant fashion. Zoe had asked her to do so and she couldn’t say no to her. 

Shizuka had never seen Zoe’s artworks. The young child told her each time that it was too embarrassing. Her art tutor sang praises about Zoe's works but Shizuka couldn't help but wonder if it was because her child was a pureblood or if it was true. Shizuka often worried if Zoe was having too much pushed onto her but the young girl always assured her that she loved learning everything. Her little princess was years ahead in her knowledge. The only lessons she had trouble with were her piano lessons but that was more do to her small hands.

“I’m all done mama,” Zoe announced, bringing Shizuka out of her musings.

Shizuka grinned and rose from her seat. She walked over to Zoe and looked at the painting. She let out a small gasp, “It’s beautiful my little princess!”

The painting was so well done that it looked like a picture taken by a camera. Shizuka once again asked herself how her daughter was so talented. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was not only a pureblood vampire but was also at the same time technically a pureblood hunter. It didn’t matter though. Her daughter could’ve been the most stupid child ever and she would still love her.

“You really think so mama?” Zoe exclaimed.

“Of course darling. I’m having it hung in the entrance hall for all to see.”

Zoe blushed, “You don’t have to.”

“I want everyone to see the marvelous job my little princess did on this panting,” she kissed her daughter on the forehead, “Thank you for the wonderful gift baby.”

Zoe just grinned up at her mother.

XxX

Zoe had just turned five a couple weeks ago. She had been nervous about asking her mother about why she didn’t have a dad again. She worried her mother would make her wait again.

They were coming from the greenhouse where the duo had just finished having tea. Shizuka looked down at her daughter and saw her fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono. Zoe had taken to dressing in traditional clothes like her mother much to Shizuka’s dismay. She had enjoyed dressing her in lacy and frilly dresses. “What’s bothering you my little princess?”

Zoe bit her lip before nervously speaking, “Will you tell me why I don’t have a daddy now mama?”

Shizuka sighed. She had been expecting this since Zoe had turned five though. “Very well darling. We’ll go to my study where it’s more private.” 

She picked up Zoe and carried her to said location. She settled her into an armchair before sitting in the one across from it. She took a deep breath.

“When mama was young she lived with your grandma and grandpa till she was ten. That was when my parents died. The Vampire Council decided to lock me up.”

“That’s like your story about the princess and her knight.”

“That’s because it’s what mama based the story off of,” she smiled before continuing, “I was locked up for many years. The council claimed it was for my protection but I knew they just wanted to have control over a pureblood. 

They would bring me humans regularly to feed from. I was slowly going mad in my isolation until one day I met Asahi. Sora Asahi was a human brought for me to feed from. He was different though. He didn’t bow to me or cower in fear either. Asahi had a defiant and determined look about him. He wasn’t in awe or fear of me.

Mama fell in love with him right away. So I turned him. The council was unhappy to say the least but I told them either they let him stay or I would destroy them. They agreed.

Asahi hated me at first; mad I had turned him instead of just killing him. He eventually came to return my feelings. We decided to escape, so we could be together, when I was told that I was to marry Kuran Rido.

After we had escaped we found a little cottage where we could live. It was the best year I had lived in a long time. I was happy. Until one night when Asahi was feeling the need to get out. So he ran into town to pick up some groceries. 

When he didn’t return after quite a few hours I got worried. I went to look for him. I finally found Asahi as he was fighting a couple of hunters, who I later learned were the newly married Kiryus. He was already injured and was fighting a losing battle. 

Asahi’s eyes met mine and it distracted him long enough for Kiryu Touma to strike the finishing blow. Asahi met my eyes once more and mouthed for me to run as he turned to ash.

I ran as he told me to. I spent a year and a half in grief at the cottage where we had started building our life together. It was then that I heard that Kiryu Ichika had just given birth to twin boys.

I decided to get revenge on them for taking my reason for living away by taking someone dear from them.

Mama enlisted the help from a hunter close to them and when the boys were six months old we implemented our plan.

I arrived at the Kiryu home and killed my accomplice before making my way to the nursery. When I looked into the crib I first saw the younger of the two, Kiryu Ichiru. But when I turned to look at the other baby, he was looking at me with amazed eyes and then he smiled at me. That smile melted my heart.

I took the child and brought it here where I used an ancient Hio ritual to make the baby my own. It changed the infant to a pureblood and from a boy to a girl.

That, my Zoe, is how you came to be my daughter. I want you to know that I love you so much. It doesn’t matter that you weren’t originally mine. You are my child all the same. All I can hope is that you won’t hate me now that you know the truth.”

Zoe knew she loved her mother. She didn’t know her original parents and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. Sure it might be weird considering her mom technically kidnapped her from her original family but she could understand, just from watching her mother tell her story, that Shizuka had loved Asahi very much. 

Zoe understood that grief is what had driven her mother to want to commit the acts she had planned. Zoe had seen what losing your partner could do.

A wife, who was a maid, of a man, who was a kitchen staff, had been killed right in front of him by a stray level E that had wandered onto the property. After the E had killed the wife the husband had gone feral and killed the level E before killing himself. The scream the husband had let out when his wife was killed would stick with her for the rest of her life.

To Zoe her original parents were just people who had killed someone precious to her mom. If anything they should have expected some sort of revenge after more than likely making plenty of enemies from their line of work. 

“It doesn’t matter to me. You took me in and raised me all the same. You are my mom. I love you very much. Besides I don’t think I want to meet them. I’m a vampire, the very thing they kill,” Zoe told Shizuka.

Shizuka softly smiled at her daughter and held her arms open. Zoe climbed into her lap and Shizuka held her tight as happy tears fell from her eyes. It would have killed her if this had caused her daughter to hate her. To Shizuka, Zoe was her whole life. She was the last thing keeping her from giving up on life.

The pair stayed like that until Zoe fell asleep in her mother’s lap. Shizuka took her daughter with her to her own bed. She didn’t want her precious one away from her right now.

XxX

For two weeks after the truth came out Shizuka didn’t really let Zoe be away from her for very long. After that things started to basically go back to normal. The only real differences were that Shizuka was happier now that a weight was lifted off her shoulders and that Zoe researched everything she could on the Kiryu family. She wanted the knowledge just in case something happened because of her hunter lineage so she wouldn’t be caught off guard. 

It had been four months and Shizuka and Zoe were closer than ever. Shizuka was starting to show Zoe more of the workings of the Hio family. It wasn’t a whole lot more like what businesses and charities and such that they owned or had a hand in. She was also shown what properties they had.

Zoe loved it. The young vampire soaked it up. She still had a passion for learning almost anything. She however had a slight hate of piano, she cursed her small hands. 

The duo sat in Zoe’s art studio while the girl finished a painting of the two. They had gotten a photo taken so she could paint the portrait. Shizuka sat in an armchair to the side reading while her daughter worked. They enjoyed times like this. Even if they were doing separate things they just enjoyed each other's presence.

“It’s done now,” Zoe said to her mother.

“It’s lovely. We’ll have to hang it in the entry hall with the other portraits of us.”

“Okay,” she replied before asking, “Mama?”

“Yes my little princess?”

“When will I start needing blood? I know young vampires feed off energy at first but when do we start needing blood? I can’t find a definite answer. I’ve asked my tutors and they told me to ask you.”

“They told you to ask me because that situation is kind of like a puberty situation. It should honestly be explained by a parent because it’s more personal since the first blood a vampire drinks is their parents’. Most times it’s the mother’s. Blood drinking between vampires is more private as blood is precious to us. Now for when young vampires first drink blood depends on their body. When a young vampire’s fangs first appear is when you start needing it. It’s basically your body going through a change like when puberty hits. There isn’t a definite age because it depends on the child’s body. That’s why many vampires keep their children as close as possible when they’re young. So they are there when the first bloodlust hits.”

Zoe nodded in understanding, “So I’ll be drinking your blood when my first bloodlust hits?”

“Yes my dear,” she motioned for Zoe to sit on her lap and when the girl did she continued, “For purebloods, since our blood is considered precious, it is definitely a more special act. For young vampires after they first drink blood is when their special powers, if they have any, start developing. For a young pureblood this is a bigger event as purebloods are the strongest of vampires.”

“When do you think I’ll first need blood?”

“Well most Hios usually have their fangs first appear between the ages of six and eight. I am unsure how your special heritage will affect your first fang appearance.”

“Okay. I understand now. Thank you for telling me mama.”

“You’re welcome baby.”

XxX

Zoe had just turned six and she had finally conquered the piano. Her hands were finally big enough to play decently. Before now she would curse her pettiness for hours after a lesson. That had caused much amusement to everyone in the house, especially her mother. Shizuka during the rants would hide in her office and laugh until Zoe got there and she would contain her laughter until she had calmed her daughter. After Zoe would leave she would start laughing again.

Now that she was able to play, piano music constantly filled the house. Zoe, who had once hated said instrument, had fallen in love with playing it. She couldn’t wait until she would be taught how to write her own music.

Currently Shizuka sat in the music room listening to her daughter play as she had tea. She and some of the staff who joined her in listening swayed slightly as they listened to Zoe play Ave Maria with a butler playing the violin alongside. This was a common occurrence as of late. Any staff who knew how to play an instrument would accompany Zoe as she played.

Shizuka and the staff clapped as they finished. Shizuka smiled and waved her daughter over, “That was lovely my little princess. Have some tea with me darling.”

“Thank you mama,” she grinned, “Tea sounds lovely.”

Mother and daughter sat quietly enjoying each other’s company. Shizuka was more and more thankful each day for her wonderful daughter. Zoe had brought so much purpose and love to her life. She never wanted to let her little princess go.

XxX

Zoe had only been six for three months when one of Shizuka’s spies delivered life shattering news. 

The Council was closing in on Shizuka’s position. It wouldn’t be more than two weeks before she was found. The Mad Blooming Princess immediately started making plans. She had to protect Zoe. She couldn’t let the filthy council find out about her precious daughter. They would use Zoe as a tool to control her and use Zoe to fulfill their plans to increase the pureblood population.

The solution popped into her thoughts at that moment. She would seal Zoe’s pureblood side and erase her memories. It was a spell the Hios and Kurans had worked together to make when the families were close. She just needed to figure out how to perform the spell without killing herself. She wouldn’t be able to protect Zoe if she was dead.

“Fumiko, I need you to gather the entire household staff. We need to plan while Zoe is still in bed. Time is of the upmost importance. Please hurry. Have them meet me in the formal dining room,” she said to the maid in the corner of the room.

“Yes my lady,” she disappeared with a bow.

Shizuka sighed before heading for the formal dining room. It didn’t take more than ten minutes for the staff to gather. She looked among her staff. They had been loyal to the Hio family their entire lives and become like family to Zoe and her.

Shizuka straightened her back before addressing the gathered vampires, “The Council are closing in on me. We must act immediately to protect Zoe. The Council must not get a hold of my daughter under any circumstance,” she watched the looks of despair that had been on their faces at the being of her announcement turn to determined ones, “I have a tentative plan to protect her. There is a spell to seal her pureblood side and memories. It should also change her gender back to male. Zoe will once again become Kiryu Zero. After the spells completion one of you will discreetly drop her off near the Hunter’s Association. I know the Kiryus will take care of her when they find out their child is still alive. The only problem is that the spell requires my life to work. I need your help to figure out a way around that.”

“If I may speak my lady?” the head gardener, Marcus, spoke up, “What if a couple of us were to help with the spell and allow it to take our lives instead?”

“I could never ask that of any of you.”

“Marcus and I are getting along in age, my lady, and we have come to see Zoe like a granddaughter. My husband and I would gladly give up our lives to protect her. We won’t take no for an answer,” Marcus’ wife, Aria who was of kitchen staff, added.

Shizuka had tears in her eyes as she replied to the old couple who had become like parents to her, “Very well. I know I can’t persuade you two otherwise when you have that look in your eyes. Thank you so much.”

“You don’t have to thank us dear. We’d do anything for you two,” they replied.

Shizuka wiped her eyes before continuing, “When Zoe wakes I will explain the situation to her. We will perform the spell at dawn. Meanwhile I need the rest of you to prepare the house to be sealed. I don’t want to risk anyone finding it and I refuse to destroy it. This house has had too many good memories made in it. After the spell is completed I will seal the house using my blood before leading The Council away from it. Besides Marcus and Aria the rest of you will need to find alternative arrangements until Zoe and I can return. Get some rest and then start on your tasks before leaving. Thank you all for your service.” 

XxX

Zoe woke for the day, got dressed, and joined her mother for breakfast. While they ate she noticed something was bothering her mother. After they finished Zoe spoke up, “Mama what’s wrong?”

Shizuka smiled sadly, “Mama had some bad news my little princess.”

Shizuka proceeded to tell her daughter what was going on and what was planned. Zoe broke out crying after her mother was finished, “I don’t want to leave you mama!”

Shizuka gathered her up into her arms, “I don’t want to leave you either baby. It’s for your protection though. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you or you being used darling. It won’t be forever. As soon as mama can she will get you back.”

“As long as it’s not forever mama. You better come back to me,” she sobbed.

“Of course my little princess.”

Shizuka and Zoe spent all day together, making the most of the time they had left until dawn. When the time came Shizuka put Zoe to sleep just in case the spell caused her pain.

XxX

Shizuka carried Zoe into the room they had decided to use for the spell. Marcus and Aria were already in the room when she arrived. Aria had brought a few pairs of boys clothes in different sizes for when the spell was completed.

The couple took position with Shizuka and she started the spell. They could all feel the drain it took on them. When it was finished Marcus and Aria knew they only had a few minutes left. They both kissed the now young boy on the forehead before looking up to Shizuka.

“Thank you for the time you took care of us,” Marcus told her.

“You let us experience a family. We were never able to have our own kids. We love you both,” Aria added.

The couple shared one last kiss before they turned to ash.

Shizuka shed tears freely as she dressed the now Zero into a pair of clothes that fit. She kissed her child on the head before passing him to Yuri, a male groundskeeper, who was trained as a shadow. Shadows were trained to be unnoticeable and were also trained in multiple fighting styles.

“Keep him safe. Drop him off outside the Hunter’s Association but make sure you don’t get caught.”

“Of course my lady. I’ll stay out of range of detection and ensure he is found.”

Yuri disappeared with his precious cargo. Shizuka cried for a few more minutes before making her way to the edge of the property. She took one last look at the home she had shared with her precious daughter. 

Shizuka made a smile cut on her wrist with her fangs and used the blood to seal the property.

She disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals only to appear many miles away from the property. She knew she wasn’t far from the searchers from The Council. She was soon surrounded and she let them take her without a fight. 

When she was back in her cell she was asked by a Council member why she hadn’t fought back. It was suspicious. Shizuka replied that even she knew when she had lost. The Council member smirked before leaving. 

Shizuka looked at the moon through the little window in her cell and silently prayed her child would be safe and happy till she could get her Zoe back.

XxX

Yuri stopped just outside the detection of the Hunter’s Association and laid Zero down in a very noticeable spot by the road. He then flickered away only to appear in a tree about a hundred yards away where he could still keep a close on Zero but still be able to stay unnoticed.

He thanked his good luck when the next hunter to come along happened to be Yagari Toga, Zero’s hunter godfather. He watched as Yagari noticed the boy.

XxX

Yagari saw an obviously unconscious form lying just to the side of the road. He then noticed the silver hair. He rushed forward, immediately thinking it was his godson Ichiru.

He kneeled next to the still form and realized this wasn’t Ichiru. Ichiru had a small beauty mark just under his right eye, only noticeable when you were really close. This small boy had no such thing.

The hunter’s next thought nearly stopped his heart, “Zero?”

With hope in his heart, he gathered up the boy before running into the headquarters.

Yuri gave a small smile from his hiding spot before he disappeared.

XxX

Toga burst into the Association headquarters and headed straight to the infirmary. He rushed through the door to the infirmary before gently put the still boy on the bed.

Toga turned to the doctor on duty, “I think I just found the lost Kiryu Zero. He appears unharmed but if you could check him over and see if my hunch is correct it would be appreciated.”

The doctor gaped for a moment before getting to work. He took some blood and got it working on a DNA test before checking the child over. He couldn’t find any injuries. The boy just seemed to be unconscious. 

He checked the screen when the machine beeped with the DNA results. He turned to Toga who had sat down next to the bed, “It appears this young man is the lost Kiryu heir. Despite being missing for so long he is in immaculate health. His unconsciousness appears to be from a sleeping spell. I can wake him now or would you rather I wait till the Kiryus arrive?”

Toga grinned, “When the Kiryus arrive. I’m going to call them now,” he pulled out his phone and dialed Touma’s number.

When Touma picked up Toga didn’t even give him a chance to say anything, “I found Zero. He’s laying in a bed in the infirmary at the Association. I’m sitting next to the bed.”

Touma’s end was silent for a minute before he spoke, “We’ll be right there.”

XxX

The Kiryus didn’t take long to arrive. By the time they got there the news had spread through the building. They didn’t stop to thank anyone when the other people in the building congratulated them.

Touma, Chika, and Ichiru ran through the door to the infirmary. Ichiru froze when he felt something grow in his chest. I felt like a missing piece of him had fallen back into place. He walked up to the bed as tears fell from his eyes, “Zero…”

Those in the infirmary had tears in their own eyes. The doctor quickly filled in the family about the situation. 

“Would you like me to wake him up now?”

“Yes! Do it please,” Chika replied.

The doctor smiled and applied a counter spell. 

Zero slowly woke. His eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. Zero’s eyes grew wide in panic at being surrounded by so many people. He backed himself up to the wall at the head of the bed and curled up. Tears gathered in his eyes in fear.

“Who are you? What do you want?” he grabbed his head in pain, “Who am I? What am I doing here?”

Shock briefly spread through the room before it turned to understanding. Ichiru was the first to approach, hoping their connection would help. He sat on the edge of the bed and with a gentle smile, spoke softly, “Hi. I’m Ichiru. I know you probably don’t remember but I’m your younger twin brother. We’re six and half and your name is Kiryu Zero.”

Zero looked at Ichiru and replied, “Kiryu Zero? That’s me?”

“Yeah,” he chirped, “and this is Kiryu Touma and Kiryu Chika, they’re our parents. The man sitting next to you is Yagari Toga. He’s our godfather. Do you understand what I’m talking about?”

Zero nodded, “I’m Kiryu Zero. You’re Ichiru, my brother. They’re Touma and Chika, our parents. And he’s Toga, our godfather. Did I get that right?”

Ichiru grinned and nodded at his twin, “Yeah, that’s exactly right.”

XxX

Zero spent a week in the infirmary to make sure there were no complications with his health. They also tried to see if they could get his memories back from when he was missing, hoping they could finally catch who was responsible. The memories never came back.

In the month after his return to the family’s home they had explained to him everything about the family lineage and what they did for a living. They, including him, were surprised when he seemed to subconsciously know it all. 

It made them even more curious as to who could have taken him. Zero had obviously been well cared for and schooled.

At the end of the first month the Kiryu parents and Toga had decided Zero should start hunter training. They wanted him to be able to defend himself in case of another incident. 

Ichiru joined in on the training but he was obviously not as strong as his brother. Ichiru would likely never make it to active hunter status but could more than likely have an administrative job in the Hunter’s Association.

Since Zero had returned Ichiru was being mostly ignored. He understood why but it still hurt. Zero however clung to his brother. He felt their connection just as much as Ichiru did. Zero loved his brother with all his might. Something though, he didn’t know what, kept him from really connecting with his parents. He tried but just felt wrong about it.

As the years passed Ichiru stayed Zero’s closest person. Zero had told his brother about a year after his return that he didn’t feel right. Like something about his very being was wrong. Ichiru had held his brother as Zero cried every time the feeling got too bad.

Things never improved with their parents. Ichiru was still never treated with as much attention and care from Touma and Ichika. Toga was the only one who treated them equally. Ichiru came to resent his parents but could never find it in him to hate his brother. Zero was his whole world.

XxX

Not long after the twins turned twelve, they met a vampire in a tree. 

Zero had immediately felt her presence and looked at her curiously and stated, “Vampire.”

Ichiru however noticed the found look the vampire gave his brother. The vampire smiled at them one last time before disappearing. When the brothers got home they kept their meeting with the vampire secret. Not feeling the need or want to tell anyone.

XxX

Later that night when the rest of the house was asleep, Ichiru snuck out wanting to talk to the vampire. 

When he arrived at the same tree she had met them at, he called out for her. She appeared in a swirl of sakura petals, “What is it you want young Kiryu Ichiru?”

“You’re the one who took my brother aren’t you? What do you want with him? I won’t let you harm him if that’s what you’re here for,” he replied bluntly.

Shizuka smiled at the audacity of this you boy. It made her happy though knowing that he cared so much for Zero.

“My name is Hio Shizuka and I am not here to hurt him. How about I tell you a story?”

Shizuka proceeded to tell Ichiru everything and waited for his response after she finished.

“I’m glad that Zero was loved and taken care of so well. That doesn’t answer me though. What do you want with him now?”

“I’m here to reclaim my daughter. Care to help? I can help you get stronger and Zero would be happy to have you with us. You and Zero could be free of your family. You would be able to get back at your parents for putting you through so much pain. What do you say?”

Ichiru didn’t take long to think it over, “Deal.”

XxX

Everything was going according to plan. Shizuka pulled her fangs from Zero’s neck. All that was left was to give him her blood and she would have her daughter back.

“Shizuka-sama! Hunters are closing in! You need to hurry!” Ichiru yelled.

Shizuka cursed. They didn’t have time. It would take too long to give Zero her blood and taking him with would lead the hunters straight to them. She couldn’t risk her child like that. She’d have to find him later to finish. The bite would turn him into a Level D for now.

“We don’t have time. I’ll have to find him later and finish,” she turned to Zero and caressed his face, “I’ll be back for you.”

Zero could only lay there as he watched Shizuka and Ichiru disappear. Moments later Toga’s face appeared in front of his own. The look of worry was the last thing he saw before it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Is it good? Everything after this will be the same up to Shizuka’s death so I will be starting there on the next chapter. I’m sorry it took so long to get this up. I live a busy life between work and personal things. I really hope it turned out well. I’ll be working on the next chapter of What’s Lost Only to be Found next. Please feel free to review and give constructive criticism!
> 
> Also is anyone interested in beta reading for me? I have 2 fics in the works but you could choose to just beta read this one. It would be using Google Docs because I use it when not home. I just got a Bluetooth keyboard I can use with my phone so I can work on my stories. Google docs is the easiest thing to use and be able to possibly add a beta reader to help out. Just dm me to let me know.
> 
> -CapricornKitty  
> (Tyler Zeta)


	3. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my CapriKittens (what I call my fans/readers), so I was working on my other story like I had planned but ran into a roadblock with the chapter. If you’re into Fairy Tail please go check out my author’s note. Maybe yall can help. Please and thank you!
> 
> I know my postings are erratic but my work schedule is never the same. I’m a night/midnight shift worker for an Assisted Living/Memory Care company. We have two facilities and I work at both of them. I also have a lot going on in my personal life. My bio mom’s PCA has been taking days off and I go to her place to take care of her during those times. I moved out of a bad living situation as well and where I’m living now didn’t have wifi for the longest time. I also got into a bit of a car accident on Oct. 4th and ended up with a bad concussion and a sprained neck. I was out of work for 2 weeks and wasn’t allowed to watch tv or be on a phone or laptop at risk of worsening the concussion. I’m doing better now and am back at work which is hectic due to COVID. I ask that you all please be patient with me.
> 
> Anyway, that’s enough about me. Like I said before, things are basically the same up to Shizuka’s death. There will be slight changes but those will be seen in flashbacks and thoughts through the story probably. Of course I will say the relationship with Shizuka and Ichiru will be different simply because it was made for Zero/Zoe’s sake. 
> 
> Okay my dear ones; Onward to the story.

Zero rushed to where Shizuka was staying. He wanted to believe it was because of Yuki but he knew deep down it wasn’t because of her. He hated that it was because of his own curiosity.

Something about this whole situation didn’t feel right to Zero. Like Ichiru and Shizuka were acting parts. Their behaviors seemed like they were forced and it didn’t sit right with him.

Zero knows that as a hunter he should hate vampires but he couldn’t. It felt wrong to hate them, like it went against his very nature. He couldn’t hate them when he himself only felt like being a vampire made him feel less like something was wrong with him. Zero, since as far back as he could remember, had felt like his very being was wrong. Like everything about him wasn’t right. So he acted the part. He acted like a hunter should. He didn’t know what else to do.

Zero arrived and immediately acted when he saw that Shizuka was about to drink Yuki’s blood. He startled when Yuki protected Shizuka. Hearing Yuki claim that drinking Shizuka’s blood would save him made him angry. Like Yuki had no right to talk about Shizuka that way. 

Zero told the girl that he would get the blood himself. He couldn’t help but startle when Yuki tried to use the bracelet on him. Then Shizuka used her power over him, it was blurry during that time but he remembered the vampire biting him. 

He shot his leg to regain control and shot at Shizuka. He was angry with her. Zero felt like she was pretending to be this way. When the pureblood left, he made to follow. He had to know what was going on. Why he felt like his relationship with her was more than just master and servant. 

Zero stopped in surprise when Ichiru blocked his way. He couldn’t take it anymore, “What’s going on Ichiru? Why does this all feel like some big act?” he paused when his head throbbed, “What’s happening to me?”

Zero fell to his knees as the throbbing got worse. He reached for Ichiru wanting the comfort of his brother. 

Ichiru smiled sadly at Zero before walking up to him and getting to his knees. He put Zero’s head in his lap. He pulled a vial filled with blood out of his pocket, “It will all feel better and make sense soon Zero,” opened the vial and watched as Zero’s eyes turned red with bloodlust, “Drink this, all of it, and everything will be as it should be.”

He poured the vial of blood down Zero’s throat and waited. It only took a few moments before Zero clenched his head in pain.

XxX

Memories flew through Zero’s, no Zoe’s, mind. She could feel her body change as her memories unlocked and filled her head. Her veins were on fire as the blood in them changed to her pure blood. The very blood she got from her mother that made her Hio Zoe. 

Zoe opened her eyes when the fire she felt inside cooled down. Her first sight was of Ichiru smiling down at her. She reached a hand up and put it on his face. She gave him a gentle smile, “You did this for me Ichiru? You helped mother get me back? Why?”

Ichiru held his hand over hers on his face, “Because you are the only family that matters to me. You went through so much suffering after coming back to us. I couldn’t bear to see you in such pain. I had to help you. When Shizuka offered to help me get back at our ‘family’ and help you, I couldn’t say no. I’ve been helping her all this time while I grew stronger to protect you. She gave me her blood to strengthen me. I trained for all these years to become your knight to keep you safe. 

We concocted this plan when it became clear it was the only way to get to you. It hurt both of us to the very core to cause you so much pain. It was the only way to help you though. Shizuka knew you were close to falling to Level E and we had little time to act. She gave me this vial of blood in case she wasn’t able to give you her blood herself.”

Zoe felt tears start to fall from her eyes. Her mother and brother had done all of this for her. To protect her and help her become who she was meant to be.

Zoe jerked up when she smelt her mother’s blood. She looked to Ichiru and saw a concerned look on his face as well. She focused with all her might to teleport herself to where her mother was.

She opened her eyes to see Kuran with his arm through her mother’s chest. She gasped in fear and worry, “Mommy?”

XxX

Shizuka was fuming as she walked into her room. She was furious that that upstart little girl had a bracelet that tamed her child. Who did that little chit think she was? At least when Zoe awakened it would get rid of that tattoo on her neck.

Shizuka noticed the other presence in her room. She turned to Kuran and leveled him with her gaze.  
“You’re bleeding so much Shizuka-san. Then again that is the point of Hunter weapons. To lessen our ability to heal as well as kill us,” he appeared behind her, “It makes this much easier. I am truly sorry for this but I am doing this to protect someone.”

Shizuka felt the hand burst through her chest and grunted in pain. She really couldn’t blame him for wanting to do all he could to protect his precious one. She had done the same for Zoe.

“I sympathize with you Kaname-san. You’re doing this to protect Yuki, correct? You don’t need to answer, I know I’m right,” she told him, “I’ve done all this for one person as well. I won’t fight back but in return you must protect my precious one in return.”

“Very well,” Kaname bit into her throat.

He was only able to drink a few mouthfuls when he felt the strong aura of another pureblood. He looked up to see a young woman who looked like Shizuka. His surprise only grew when he heard her say, “Mommy?”

‘Mommy?’ When did Shizuka have a child? How had she kept her daughter hidden? Why was the young woman wearing a male Day Class uniform? There were so many questions but he couldn’t figure out what to ask. Kaname looked down and pulled his hand from Shizuka’s chest. He lowered the other pureblood to the ground and backed up.

Kaname watched as the young pureblood woman ran up to her mother and got onto her knees next to her. The young woman put her hands on Shizuka’s chest trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Shizuka put her right hand on top of her daughter’s and shook her head and put her left hand on the girl’s face when she started crying. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He felt wrong looking upon the scene between mother and daughter.

Shizuka looked up at Kaname with a small knowing smile, “This is my little princess, Zoe. That night you let me out I had more than one motive. Get revenge on the Kiryus and to also reclaim my daughter from them. Zoe was once Kiryu Zero. Keep her safe for me Kaname-san. Don’t let the Council lock her up like they did to me.”

Kaname nodded and stood to the side to gather his thoughts while he let mother and daughter spend Shizuka’s final moments together.

XxX

Zoe rushed to her mother’s side as Kuran lowered Shizuka to the ground. She tried to stop the bleeding despite knowing it would be in vain. She felt her mother’s hand join the ones on her chest. She looked at her mother’s face and started to cry when Shizuka shook her head. Zoe felt her mother’s other hand rest on her face and she leaned into it.

Zoe could hear Shizuka talking to Kuran but honestly didn’t hear a word. It all sounded muffled to her. She couldn’t help but blame herself. If she hadn't shot her mother she wouldn’t have been too weak to fight off Kuran.

“Zoe, my little princess, I can tell what you’re thinking and it’s not your fault. I planned it, my baby. It was the only way to get you back. Don’t blame Kaname-san, I figured this would happen and I don’t regret it. Please trust him. He’ll keep you safe. Ichiru will also be there to keep you safe my little one,” Shizuka gave her daughter a teary smile.

“I just got you back,” Zoe sobbed, “I don’t want to lose you forever mommy.”

“You won’t lose me forever my little princess. I’ll always be in your heart. Drink the rest of my blood baby. You need it to regain your strength,” Zoe shook her head at her mother, “Don’t shake your head at me. Please do this for me my little one. I want you to.”

Shizuka used her left hand to pull her sobbing daughter’s head down to her neck, “Drink baby. Remember I love you so much. Let me do this last thing for you.”

Zoe nodded and bit into her mother’s neck. She drank her fill and looked up at her mother when finished. 

Shizuka was starting to fade away, “I love you mommy. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me. I’ll do anything. Just please stay with me. I just got you back. We can go home and be with everyone again. Just please don’t go.”

Shizuka gave her daughter one last smile as she disappeared completely.

Zoe looked down at her hands for a moment in shock. She finally comprehended her mother was gone forever and promptly screaming and sobbing.

XxX

Kaname felt for Zoe as he watched her break down in her grief. He looked up in time to see Kiryu Ichiru arrive. The silver haired man immediately gathered the young woman in his arms, holding her while she cried. 

He stood awkwardly to the side as Zoe cried herself to sleep. He held up his hand when Yuki and Cross arrived to keep them quiet. Kaname looked back to Ichiru, “Kiryu-san, why don’t you bring Zoe to her room at Cross’ home. I think we can wait until tomorrow for a better explanation.”

Ichiru only nodded in response before picking Zoe up and leaving.

Kaname turned to Yuki and Cross, “I believe we will get a full explanation tomorrow but from what little I know it appears that Kiryu Zero is actually Hio Zoe, a pureblood. I am unsure of the full details but from what Shizuka-san said she and Kiryu-san broke the spell on Zoe this evening.”

Yuki was flabbergasted, “This is so confusing. I don’t get it. How can Zoe be Zero? I thought Zero was a Level D not a pureblood.”

Cross put his hand on Yuki’s shoulder, “Like Kaname-kun said, I believe Zoe-chan will give us a better explanation when she wakes. Let’s all get some sleep,” he led her out of the room.

Kaname took one last look around the room before leaving for his own. He paused when he entered the Moon Dorm. Aido was sitting on the couch lost in thought.

“Aido I know you were there for everything. You’ll be coming with me tomorrow when Zoe-san is awake,” he told the blond before heading up to his room.

Aido nodded mutely, shocked that Kaname wasn’t punishing him. He had expected to be punished for eavesdropping. He credited it to the shock of everything that had happened tonight. He knew he was in shock himself. He gave one last sigh before heading for his own room.

XxX

Ichiru arrived at the room where Shizuka-hime had been staying in the Old Moon Dorm. He walked to the bed and laid Zoe in it. He removed her shoes and covered her before making his way to the couch where he intended to sleep.

Ichiru was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his coat. He turned to look at Zoe.

“Will you sleep with me? I don’t want to be alone,” she had unshed tears in her eyes.

Ichiru’s could feel his heart breaking after seeing the look on her face. He gave her a gentle smile, “Of course.”

He took off his jacket and shoes before climbing into the bed with her. She curled up into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. He held her close as she started to cry and hummed a lullaby their mother used to sing for them. He didn’t stop until she had cried herself to sleep.

Ichiru kissed the top of her head before succumbing to sleep himself. Tomorrow was bound to be busy and stressful, just as today had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Is it good? I’m sorry it took so long to get this up. I know it isn’t as long as the previous chapter but I wanted to get something posted for you guys since you waited patiently for so long! I live a busy life between work and personal things. I really hope it turned out well. Please feel free to review and give constructive criticism!
> 
> Also is anyone interested in beta reading for me? I have 2 fics in the works but you could choose to just beta read this one. It would be using Google Docs because I use it when not home. I got a Bluetooth keyboard I can use with my phone so I can work on my stories. Google docs is the easiest thing to use and be able to possibly add a beta reader to help out. Just dm/pm me or comment to let me know.
> 
> -CapricornKitty  
> (Tyler Zeta)  
> (Mama Kitty)


End file.
